ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Horizon Batman/Hush
group of students is seen leaving a school. One student is a short male in a red jacket and another is a taller blonde girl with a purple hoodie. Barbara Gordon runs up to the boy, holding a phone in her hand. Barbara "Think fast!" Boy "Wha?" takes a picture and runs off, walking up to the girl in purple who she does the same thing to. Barbara "Think fast!" Girl "Who are...?" runs off again, sitting by a tree and looking at her phone. The boy in red walks up to the girl in purple. Boy "Did she just take a picture of you?" Girl "Yeah..." Boy "Me too. Why would she do that? I'm not famous and I doubt you are." Girl "Maybe she's just weird." Boy "Should we ask her?" Girl "She seems like the type of person who raises questions but never really answers them." Boy "Maybe... oh, I'm Tim by the way. Tim Drake." Girl "Stephanie Brown. Nice to meet you." Tim ”Nice to meet you too.” is seen eating sweets out of a box while looking at the pictures of Tim and Stephanie. She flips through her phone, revealing she has been taking pictures of the two in secret throughout the day. Barbara "A brain to compliment a brawn..." shows Tim and Stephanie throughout the day, revealing that Tim studies and reads a lot of books while Stephanie values exercise more than anything else. Tim walks up to his father, who is on the phone. Tim "Hey dad, I got a--" Tim's Father "That's great son." walks off. Meanwhile, Stephanie walks up to her mother, who is putting on a coat. Stephanie "Mom, can you get me a--" Stephanie's Mother "Not now Stephanie." mother opens the door, revealing Barbara standing there. Barbara "Hello, ma'am! I'm a friend of your daughter's, can I come in?" Stephanie "What? I don't--" Stephanie's Mother "Sure, go ahead." enters as Stephanie's mother walks out the door. Stephanie stares in both confusion and surprise while Barbara looks on blankly. Barbara "...Yes?" Stephanie ”Tell Me, Who are you? Why are you stalking me?” Barbara "I'm Oracle. And I'm hunting down the Wayne Enterprises bomber." Stephanie "...What?" Barbara "Do you remember the Patchwork Killer? the man who would cut his victims up and sew them back together? he sent letters to police, taunting them. The bomber is now doing the same thing and using the same language as him, describing everything as a game. I doubt it's a coincidence." Stephanie "Well that's all well and good but that doesn't answer any of my questions." Barbara "You're very strong. With your strength and Tim Drake's intelligence, we could defeat the Patchwork Killer ourselves." Stephanie "I'm seventeen!" Barbara "And I'm eighteen. What's your point?" Stephanie ”We can die!” Barbara ”Would you rather die a hero or live a coward?” Stephanie "Why should I even help you anyway? we're not even friends!" Barbara "Fine. Stay here. Let the Patchwork Killer go and continue his crimes. Let him never be caught. Let him kill anyone who stands in his way. Let him make sure no one lives to tell the tale." Stephanie "Batman will stop him!" Barbara "How do you know Batman isn't already dead?" Stephanie ”He’s probably immortal.” Barbara "So you're absolutely sure you don't want to help me?" Stephanie "Yes! I thought I was clear about that!" Barbara "Alright then... I didn't want to do this." holds up a strange metallic object. Barbara "But allow me to issue an ultimatum. In my hand is a detonator. I have planted a bomb in a random person's house. If I activate it, that person and whoever happens to be in a six-mile radius blow up." Stephanie "...You're lying." Barbara "Am I? I didn't realize. You have to ask yourself a simple question right now Stephanie. Are you willing to take the risk?" Stephanie “Fine, I’ll join your suicide squad.” few panels with no speech bubbles are shown of Barbara speaking with Tim and once again pulling out the detonator, implying she more or less had the same conversation with him. Later, the three are seen walking through the docks. Tim "Do you know what the third creepiest place in Gotham is? the docks when they're closed." Stephanie "Third?" Tim "Number two is Crime Alley and number one is Arkham." Barbara ”Don’t be a wussy.” Tim "I'll stop being a wussy when you stop being a creep." Unknown Voice "Hush." two turn and see Hush standing behind them. Hush "Your conversation is boring. I only listen to people who entertain me." Barbara "Well, I am Oracle. And I know you're the Patchwork Killer." Hush "...You and your friends now have my interest. Heh, well let’s see who gets out of here alive, shall we?" Tim "...What?" small group of people walks out of the shadows, all of them wearing the same red bandages as Hush. Hush "You three are the new players in the game. You have a ten-second head start. Run." Tim, and Stephanie all sprint the opposite direction and run around a corner. Hush "...Four... three... two... get 'em." henchmen chase after them. Stephanie notices a trash can and throws it. A rather large member of the group trips over the trash can but instantly gets back up. The three realizes they are cornered, as there is a fence behind them. The criminals slowly walk towards them when out of nowhere something blows up. In the smoke, the three look up and see Batman standing over them, parts of his costume ripped and bleeding from his mouth. Batman "Follow me." do so, following him into the sewers as the smoke clears and Hush realizes they're all gone. In the sewers, Batman pulls out a flare and begins walking. Tim "...Okay, I'll ask the questions that clearly no one wants to... what happened to you, who was that guy, why are you in the sewers, and just generally what in the hell!?" Batman "Apparently I'm a part of his game now. "Hush", as he calls himself, and I have been fighting since last night. His fighting style emphasizes sneaking up on people, but I found a way to counter that by keeping myself underground. Hush gets tunnel vision constantly, he focuses more on fighting me rather than finding me. I've been using that to my advantage. Luckily, due to his tunnel vision, he hasn't had time to attack anyone else but me. Now that you kids are here though, I'll need to put my distracting him on the side through to get you all back home." Barbara "I don't want to return home." Tim "Me either. I mean, I know this isn't exactly the best situation to be in, but it's actually been the most fun I've had in a while!" Stephanie "You're nuts! I want to get as far away from her as possible!" points at Barbara. Stephanie "She threatened to blow up an innocent man's house! she showed us the detonator!" Barbara "Oh, you mean this?" pulls it out of her pocket and rips the metallic cover off of it, revealing it to be a cookie that she bites in to. Barbara "Funny how easy it is to convince people one thing is something else just by not letting them see it clearly." Tim ”Really?!” Barbara "Really." Batman "Kids, listen. I don't know what argument you're all in right now but it doesn't matter anymore. You're all a part of Hush's game now. That means Hush now believes he can win by... there's no easy way of putting it... by killing you all." Stephanie "Oh, shit..." Batman "Don't be too worried. See, Hush thinks this is all a game and that he will be the winner. But what he doesn't realize is that he just gave me three more players. So... who's coming with me?" Barbara ”I am.” Tim ”Sure.” looks at Stephanie, waiting for her response. She doesn't say anything. Batman "...Miss?" Stephanie "...I wanna be Batgirl."